Lee Sung Yeol
Perfil *'Nombre: '이성열 / Lee Sung Yeolthumb|300px|Sungyeol *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Actor *'Apodo: Choding. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '184cm *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Signo Chino: Cabra. *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Dramas *Adolescence Medley (KBS, 2013) Cameo *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) Cameo *Everybody Cha Cha Cha (KBS1, 2009) Cameo *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) Cameo *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) como estudiante del Colegio Shinhwa Programas de TV *2013: SBS The Laws of the Jungle *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011: Talk Show Hello *2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) *2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER"(video grupo)(teaster) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE' ' **'Posicion:' Vocalista y bailarín. *'Educacion:' **Universidad Daekyung. *'Família: '''Padres y un hermano menor. (Sobrino de la actriz Yoon Yoo Sun) *'Especialidad:' Cantar. *'Color favorito:' Azul y verde. *'Modelo a seguir: Sus padres. *'Fanclub: '''Yeollipops. *Originalmente iba a ser un actor bajo el sello de SM Entertainment, pero dejó de ser trainee para dedicarse a la música. *En 'Eres mi Oppa' admitió que había tenido pareja antes de debutar. *Fue estudiante en SM Academy. *Participó en el drama coreano While You Were Sleeping. *Normalmente se le ve discutiendo con L, pero en realidad son amigos muy cercanos, según dijo Sunggyu en el 9no episodio de Sesame Player. *Casi se besa por accidente con L mientras jugaban con una cámara de la cabina de un programa de radio (SBS Power Radio kiss Myungyeol.). *Sungyeol tiene piel sensible, incluso debe quitar las etiquetas de la ropa, para que no le causen alergia. *En White Propose mostró la version sexy del "Merry Christmas" del MV White Confession (Video). *Caminó vestido sólo con una bata de baño y lentes de sol al llegar al aeropuerto de Seúl, por perder una apuesta con los otros miembros durante la filmación de un capítulo especial de Weekly Idol en la Isla Jeju. *Es adicto al café y a la coca-cola. *Es amigo de Soohyun, lider de U-Kiss *En el fanmeeting de Infinite, el actor Kwak Jung Wook, quién fué el MC del evento, lo escogió como el segundo mejor actor dentro del grupo diciendo: ''"Una vez audicionamos juntos para un drama, y nos ayudamos mucho, él es un amigo que puede actuar bien." *Tuvo dos besos en el dorama While You Were Sleeping con la actriz Ahn Ji Hyun *Se beso con Sung Jong cuando bailaban Trouble Maker *En Man's High Society '''le pusieron el apodo de "Recipiente Vacio". *En el programa de Mnet "Beatles Code 2", WooHyun dijo que SungYeol bebió café americano durante 8 meses para deshacerse de su imagen de bebé. Él admitió que llegó a beber hasta diez tazas de café por día, pero luego tuvo que dejar de hacerlo porque comenzó a causarle problemas a su corazón. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment